1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a do-it-yourself connecting structure of lamp rod and lamp base; by means of a guiding hole protruded from a side of the lamp base, an embedding member coupled onto the guiding hole, and working together with a blocking groove disposed at the position at the head of the lamp rod corresponsive to the embedding member of the lamp base, the present invention provides a way to let the head of the lamp rod push the steel ball backward and compress the spring so that after the lamp rod is inserted, the resumption of the spring pushes the steel ball back to its original position, and the steel ball presses against the blocking groove to insert the lamp rod into the lamp base. Such arrangement enables users to assemble the lamp on their own.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional structure of inserting a conductive set of a lamp, regardless a wall lamp, a table lamp, or a floor lamp, uses screws and nuts for the fixing. However, this kind of assembly by screws and nuts may easily collide the finished goods during the assembling, and has to use working tools such as wrench and screwdriver for the fixing. The friction produced during the assembling may expose the electric wire easily and may even cause the hazard of electric shock. Therefore, the traditional way causes trouble for the assembling, and is definitely not suitable for DIY users to assemble the lamp by themselves. The manufacturers have to assemble the wire connection box with the lamp rod first before selling the lamp, which may increase the cost. In view of these shortcomings, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience accumulated from the engagement in the related industry conducted extensive research to resolve the aforementioned shortcomings and invented the present invention.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a do-it-yourself connecting structure of lamp rod and lamp base, comprising a lamp base coupled to a side of the wire connection box and a lamp rod inserted into the lamp base; wherein a socket is coupled to an end of the lamp base, and a guiding hole is protruded from a side of the lamp base to provide an embedding member for the fixture, and the embedding member further comprises a steel ball placed in a guiding groove of the lamp base beforehand, a spring disposed behind the steel ball, and a stopcock disposed at the rear end of the spring; working together with a blocking groove disposed at the position at the head of the lamp rod corresponsive to the embedding member for accommodating the insertion of the lamp rod such that the resumption of spring pushes the steel ball back into its original position, and the steel ball will press against the blocking groove to insert the lamp rod into the lamp base. After the user has bought the lamp, the user just needs to insert the lamp rod into the lamp base for the application, and thus enables users to assemble the lamp on their own.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, its structure, innovative features, and performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.